Riding with Mai
by ForestLights
Summary: Naru's left to ride back to Shibuya with Mai. One Shot.


**September 16**

**Saturday**

Because Lin had all the equipment, plus Ayako, Takigawa, Yasuhara, Masako and John, Naru was forced to ride back to Shibuya with Mai in her newly bought Toyota. At first Naru was uneasy at the fact that he would be driving with the ecstatic girl but when they drove out of the driveway and onto the road with out any slip ups he soon became comfortable. Though he could do with out the music.

It wasn't that Naru didn't like music, it was just the fact that it was pop music and Mai was softly humming along to it as she drove. "I thought you weren't allowed to drive with the radio on, Mai." He stated more than asked.

He didn't have to look over at the girl to know that she was sending him daggers with her eyes. "Eyes on the road, I would like to get back to Shibuya in one piece."

A huff came from the girl beside him as she focused on the road in front of her once more. "For your information I am allowed to drive with the radio on, and second of all I don't want to hear any comments like that considering you can't even drive." She retorted, feeling as if she had the upper hand but she was sadly mistaken.

Naru looked out the window as he tried to hide the smirk that was now forming on his lips. "Who said I couldn't drive? Just because I don't have a license doesn't mean I'm incapable of driving, Taniyama -san." Though Naru knew he probably shouldn't be getting the girl flustered while she was operating the vehicle he couldn't help himself.

"Oh? So if I pull over right now and let you drive us back to Shibuya we'll make it in one piece with out any slip ups?" She challenged.

This time Naru turned away from the window to glance at the girl beside him that was raising a brow as she stared forward at the road before her. "Unlike some I prefer to obey the law." He said flatly before smirking when he seen her cheeks turn his favorite shade of red.

"Narcissistic...egotistical." She mumbled under her breath as she tried to become less flustered. Seeing that the girl probably couldn't take any more of his teasing with out causing her to loose focus on the road he remained quite and focused his attention on the road.

It was quiet for a long while except for the hum of music floating through at the car. After forty five minutes of listening to J-pop boy bands Naru spoke. "Is there something better on besides boy bands?" He asked letting his annoyance be known in his voice.

"You don't like pop?" She asked not too surprised. Before he could reply she added. "If you don't like it, then what kind of music do you like?" She inquired, glancing over at him.

There was a long pause before the dark haired male answered the girl beside him. "Classical, occasionally soft rock. It varies." His answer was short and to the point. Naru didn't like to talk about himself much, only because he felt it unnecessary for someone to know such minor details about himself.

"Oh, I see." Mai paused. "You can change the station if you'd like?" There was hints of curiosity in the girl's voice as she gave him permission to change the station.

Because Naru didn't move toward the radio she wondered if he had changed his mind and decided to tolerate her genre of music but after a moment she saw Naru's hand fall on the controllers of the radio.

When he found a station of his choosing she was surprised to hear a piano playing a piece of music that she was oddly familiar with. It was Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'. She had remembered that she had heard this song played before at her friend's piano recitle that she attended a year ago on her day off. It was a beautiful song, but haunting in a sort of way. So she wasn't to surprised that Naru favored this kind of music, it fit him.

When they were half way back to SPR Mai glanced over at Naru to find him sleeping soundly. The girl could help but smile as she turned her attention back to the road. It wasn't surprising that he was so tired since he barely had gotten any sleep on the case. Mai came to a slow stop at a red light and was waiting patiently for the light to turn when a car pulled up beside them.

When Mai noticed the car next to her was reeving the engine she looked over to see a boy about her age making kissing faces at her. She sighed then rolled her eyes as the engine's roars became louder, waking Naru. The male sat up wondering why and who was causing a racket.

Naru gave the boy in the car next to them a malicious glare before Mai drove away when the light turned green. Though due to Naru's glaring at the unknown boy that had been beside them, the two gained an angry stalker. Mai looked in her rear view mirror to see the same boy that had been beside them was now riding their bumper, occasionally reeving his engine to try to frighten the girl.

Though Naru seemed unfazed Mai was becoming frustrated. "Naru, why did you have to glare at him?" The girl scolded as she got in the other lane, only for the boy to merge in the same lane behind her.

"It's not my fault he has no self control." The boy responding coolly.

"Well if you hadn't have glared at him..." She hissed as she took in a deep breath. After a while Mai became annoyed of the boy's taunting and decided to put an end to it and loose him. "Naru, hang on tight." She instructed before quickly looking around to the other lane, when she found no one was any where near them and that she could easily loose the boy she merged in the next lane, slammed on her breaks then took a left turn onto a street that she was sure they were bound to get lost on.

While the girl was busy loosing the boy Naru sat beside her clutching onto the handle above him, trying to keep from loosing his calm facade as Mai turned down an unknown street that eventually came out at the center of Shibuya.

Once Mai was sure she lost their pursuer she let out a loud sigh then glanced over at her boss that was currently looking irritated and frazzled. After a moment of silence and nearing the SPR office Naru looked over at his assistant. "Mai, you could have gotten us killed." He scolded.

"But I didn't. Besides no one was any where near us." She retorted, adrenaline was still exiting her body causing her to shake lightly.

"That's not a valid excuse." He said sighing as he relaxed in his seat. "Where did you even learn that?" He scolded her again, mentally cursing whoever taught the girl such a reckless move.

Silence filled the car as Mai hesitated to answer. "Monk." She said with a defeated sigh when Naru had given her a heated stare until she told him.

When Naru became quite and only his anger hung in the air Mai quickly added on to her answer. "Well, he didn't exactly show me...I had actually seen him do it before..."

Naru felt as if he could slam his head through a brick wall. "Your stupidity and recklessness never ceases to amaze me."

"If you hadn't glared at the moron we wouldn't have been in that situation!" Mai exclaimed as she pulled into the parking lot of the SPR office building When Mai had shut the engine off and was unbuckling her seat belt her chocolate orbs met Naru's cold sapphire eyes that was giving her a cold glare.

"Your inability to swallow your pride and admit it was your fault never ceases to amaze me." Mai said dully as she got out of the car leaving her boss to let himself out.

Naru sat in Mai's car looking after her fleeting figure as her words ran over in his head. When he stepped out of the car Lin pulled up beside Mai's car. Before Lin got out of the van Naru knew the older male would be questioning as to why they had just arrived. But in seeing Naru's stressful state Lin decided not to ask.

"Never again will I be left to ride with her." Naru stated to Lin before entering the SPR office.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there! I thought it'd be interesting to write a FF with Naru riding home with Mai. :) Haha, I'm sure it wouldn't be that crazy but you never know with those two. Honestly I didn't really know what kind of music Naru would listen to so... I just picked the two genres that matched his personality...

What kind of music do you think he'd listen to? : ) I wish to hear your feed back!


End file.
